Troypay Holiday OneShots
by Robsten4life16
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about my favorate couple Troypay and what they do on holidays.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Troypay Holiday One-Shots 

Rating: K+

Hey,everyone.I just came up with this idea and want to see what you think of it before I post the first one-shot.These one-shots are about my favorate couple Troypay.It revolves around what East Highs golden couple does every holiday.The first one-shot is going to be Halloween and what they have planned for that night.These one-shots will all be connected together.

I hope you like these one-shots. I will post the first one-shot either later today or right after school tomorrow,so check back for that.

Hope you enjoy!

CreeksideLovesZashley.


	2. Halloween

Title: Halloween 

Summery: See what happens when Sharpay decides to throw a Halloween party with the gang,and her boyfriend.

AN: I hope you enjoy the first one-shot!Please review!

It is Halloween day and the halls of East High are filled with black and orange decorations.Everyone is excited for the night because most people are having Halloween parties with their friends.

Suddenly the doors of East High burst open to reveal Sharpay and her brother Ryan.Since summer Sharpay has become a lot nicer and has a lot of friends but once in a while she can snap at a few freshman who don't move out of her way.

Sharpay started to strut down the halls of East High until she saw her boyfriend Troy Bolton at his locker. A smile broke out on her face as she said bye to Ryan and made her way over to Troy.

She covered his eyes with her hands and said,"guess who."

Troy laughed and said "Hey shar",he turned around when she took her hands off his face and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"So are you still coming to my holloween party tonight?",Sharpay asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Of course,I wouldn't miss it for anything.",he said smiling down at her.

Troy was just about to lean in to give her another kiss when the bell rang for class.They said bye and went to their first class.

-

After school Sharpay and Ryan went home to decorate the house some more and get everything ready for the party.

"Hey Ry."Sharpay yelled from her room.

"What?",Ryan asked coming into her room and sitting on her bed.

"I need to know what outfit I should wear for the party tonight I want to impress Troy."Sharpay said with a smile thinking of her boyfriend.

"Shar I'm sure Troy would like whatever you wear so why do I need to help you?",Ryan said getting a little annoyed he had to help her with picking out an outfit,though he was used to it.

"Fine I'll just wear my blue dress and silver heels I bought the other day."Sharpay smiled liking her outfit choice.[think the outfit she wore in All For One.

"Ok,I'm gonna go get ready and finish cleaning up,they should be here in about half an hour."Ryan said walking out of her room.

"Ok",Sharpay said starting to curl the ends of her hair.

After curling her hair and getting dressed she walked out of her room to the living room to see fake cobwebs and black and orange streamers hanging everywhere.

"Wow, it looks really cool in here."Sharpay said walking to the couch.

"Thanks Ry and I did it", said Sharpays mom,"But listen your dad and I will be out until around 12 o'clock, but don't get into any trouble."she said kissing Sharpay and Ryan on the cheek and meeting their dad out in the car.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it",Sharpay yelled walking to the door.

She opened it to reveal all her friends,Taylor,Chad,Gabriella,and of course there was Troy.

"Hey guys come on in." Sharpay said letting them all in.

"Hey Shar you look beautiful."Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sharpay said blushing slightly by his comment.

Troy smiled upon seeing this.He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.When he was going to pull away he felt her hands wrap around his neck keeping him there.He put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.Just as Sharpay let out a little moan they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

"Hey lovebirds,the party is this way." Gabriella said with a teasing smile on her face.

Sharpay and Troy both blushed and followed Gabriella into the living room.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Sharpay asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Chad asked as he sat down next to Taylor and put his arm around her.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Sharpay said as everyone else said yes.

"Ok so Chad since you thought of the idea you can go first."Sharpay said motioning for everyone to sit in a circle.Once everyone was seated he looked at Troy.

"Truth or Dare Troy?" Chad asked.

"Truth"Troy said knowing that if he would have picked dare it would have been something bad like mixing Sharpay's shampoo and conditionor and then drinking it.

"Ok,I got one,how far have you and Shar gone?"Chad asked interested to know because Troy never really says anything about that to himm even though he is his best friend.

Troy looked at Sharpay and saw she was laughing but she stopped once she saw him looking at her.

"We haven't done anything like that yet, we're waiting for the right time."Troy replied looking at all his friends who were all staring at him.

"Ok so it's your turn now."Chad said still looking at his best friend.

-

After playing truth or dare for an hour they decided to just dance and goof off. Now they had Ashley Tisdale's song He Said She Said on. It is Sharpays favorate song.

Right now Sharpay was dancing and singing along to the song in her on little world. Troy just stood there watching her. He smiled watching her jump up and down on the couch along with Gabriella and Taylor.

He really did love Sharpay. He never told anyone,not even Chad that he loved her because he was afraid that maybe she didn't love him back but he was waiting until the right time to tell her.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't even see Sharpay walk up to him.

"Hey are you just going to stand there or are you going to dance with me?" Sharpay said dragging him out to the dance floor.He just smiled and followed her to the middle of the floor.

-

Soon everyone was tired out and decided to just talk for a little before they all had to leave. At around 11 o'clock they decided they should get home and get ready for school the next day. When Troy was about to leave Sharpay got up and said another goodbye.

"Bye Troy see you at school tomorrow." Sharpay said before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Bye Shar." Troy said closing the door behind him.

Sharpay smiled and turned around to see Ryan standing there with a goofy smile on his face.

"What?" Sharpay asked innocently.

"Shar you love him don't you." Ryan said still with the same goofy smile.

"Yes Ry I do but don't go telling anyone because I don't know if he does or not." Sharpay said sighing thinking that Troy doesn't love her back.

"Don't worry Shar I've seen the way he looks at you he loves you." Ryan said giving his sister a hug.

"Thanks Ry,Happy Halloween."

"Happy halloween Shar."


	3. Thanksgiving

Title: Thanksgiving 

Summery: The Evans family and the Bolton family decide to have Thanksgiving dinner together, Troy also has something to say to Sharpay.

AN: Hey, I just wanted to thank everyone for the awsome reviews I got for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please review!

-

TROY POV:

I woke up to the smell of pumpkin pie. I immediately jumped out of bed and went downstairs. As I walked in the kitchen I was pleasantly surprised to see my beautiful girlfriend helping my mom make another pumpkin pie.

They didn't notice me come in so I walked up behind Sharpay and whispered "Boo."

She jumped and turned around to see me standing there smiling triumphantly that I scared her.

"Troy!" She slapped me lightly on the arm, "You almost gave me a heartattack." She said putting a hand to her heart.

I laughed and said, "Will this make it better?"

I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"That certainly made up for it." She said still smiling at me.

My mom looked at us and smiled. She was the only one I told about being in love with Sharpay, and my dad.

"Not that I mind having you over but why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh Sharpay, Ryan and their parents are coming over here for Thanksgiving." My mom said joining the conversation.

"Cool, so what are are you guys making?" I asked looking at my mom and Sharpay.

"Oh we were just finishing up the last pumpkin pie before we go watch the Macys Thanksgiving Day Parade." Sharpay said looking at me with her eyes shining.

I smiled seeing that she was happy and comfortable here with my family.

"Cool, so since your done lets go turn on the parade." I said taking Sharpays hand and walking with my mom following behind us to the living room. When we got in there my mom grabbed the remote and turned on the tv while I sat down and Shar sat down on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist while she laid her head on my shoulder.

My mom looked up from the tv and smiled "You two are so cute." She said still smiling at us.

Sharpay giggled and looked at me while I blushed a light pink. 'So not my color.' I thought looking back up at the tv.

-

At around 6 o'clock all the evens showed up and we were sitting down and eating. I was very happy to see Sharpay's parents getting along so well with my parents because I don't ever want to let Shar go.

I had everything planned out. After dinner I was going to tell Shar that I loved her. I just hoped she felt the same way.

"So since we're all done with dinner how about we go watch the football game that's on?" my dad asked. Mr. Evans and Ryan seemed to love the idea but my mom and Mrs. Evans seemed to think otherwise.

"How about you three go watch the game and we will be outside on the patio." My mom said getting up and walking to the patio with Mrs. Evans.

Once Ryan, my dad, and Mr. Evans left to watch the game I grabbed Sharpay's hand and led her out back.

Outside:

"It was a really nice dinner, your mom makes the best turkey I have ever tasted before." Sharpay said giggling.

I smiled too and said "thanks but I have to tell you something." I said looking down at my feet getting more nervous by the second.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything." Sharpay said smiling at me.

I smiled and brought her over to the swing we had in the backyard.

After we sat down I looked her in the eyes "Shar I know people say we are too young to find love but I love you more than anybody in the whole world and I promise you I will always love you." I said looking on the outside like I was very calm but on the inside I was more nervous than I was before the championship game last year.

Shar looked at me like she was about to cry and I was beginning to think she didn't love me back but then she reached over and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, "I love you too.'

I smiled the biggest smile I ever had in my life and looked at Sharpay. She had a huge smile on her face too. I was so happy that she loved me back because if she said she didn't love me I would have started crying right in front of her.

"Let's go inside before it gets too dark out here." I said still smiling big.

"Ok let's go." She said taking my hand before we walked back to the house. The minute we walk in the house everyone stares at us. My mom and Shar's mom are back in the house and staring at us with smiles on their faces just like everyone else.

It looked really freaking especially when they all ran up at once and gave us a hug. I'm guessing they listened to our conversation.

"Shar I'm so happy for you." Ryan said giving his sister a big hug.

"Um thanks." Sharpay said looking at me confused.

-

After everyone asked us all the questions they wanted it was time for everyone to leave. I walked Sharpay to the car and said "I love you and happy Thanksgiving day."

"I love you too and happy Thanksgiving day to you too." She said smiling before kissing me lightly on the lips and driving off.

-

AN: Hey, I hope you liked this one. I didn't think it was that great but hopefully you guys liked it. Please review it really means a lot to me, and thank you again who reviewed for the last story. You rock!

CreeksideLovesZashley


	4. Christmas

Title: Christmas 

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical though I wish I did.

Summery: The Boltons and Evans are having a Christmas party for their friends and family. What happens when Troy's ex-girlfriend [ not Gabriella

Comes over?

AN: Thank you for all the reviews I got! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but yesterday I was out with my friend all night. Also I am going to do all the holidays for this story. I hope you all like this one-shot! Please review!

-

It's Christmas Eve morning and everyone is excited. Lisa [ Troy's mom and Sara [Sharpay's mom are busy cooking. Jack [Troy's dad, Robert

[Sharpay's dad , and Ryan are in the living room talking about basketball and golf and other sports. While Troy and Sharpay are goofing off outside while finishing up the decorations.

Troy and Sharpay:

"Troy can you come help me down?" Sharpay said getting ready to step down on the ladder.

"Sure I'm coming." Troy said jogging over to Sharpay.

"Now just hold the ladder and if I fall you better catch me." Sharpay warned before stepping on the ladder.

When she was walking down it she lost her balance.

"Ahh!" Sharpay screamed and closed her eyes waiting to hit the floor but instead fell into a pair of arms. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend smiling down at her.

"Thanks for catching me I guess my little warning before actually worked." Sharpay said still smiling.

"You know I will always be there for you, I love you." Troy said before setting her down in front of him and putting his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you too." Sharpay said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

-

Later that night:

Almost everyone was here. The only thing that Sharpay, Troy, and Ryan missed was that the rest of the gang couldn't come because they had other things planned.

"Mom who else are we waiting on?" Troy asked his mom because he thought everyone was here already.

"Oh we are just waiting on Kaitlyn." [she is played by Kay Panabaker

Troy's eyes widened when his mom said that.

"Kaitlyn as in my ex-grilfriend Kaitlyn?" Troy asked hoping he hadn't heard his mom clearly.

"Yes but don't worry we invited her because she is your friend and we thought it would be nice if you guys talked a little bit." Lisa said smiling.

"Sure mom but does she know I'm dating Shar know?" Troy asked thinking that she didn't.

"Well um no not exactly." Lisa said frowning a little because she forget to tell Kaitlyn that.

"Mom you didn't tell her that, she is a very jelous girl you don't know what she could do." Troy said while trying to calm himself down.

"Um well if she does try something just stay next to Shar." Lisa said before the doorbell rang.

Lisa opened the door to reveal Kaitlyn in a beautiful white knee length dress.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton sorry I'm late there was a lot of traffic." Kaitlyn said before stepping inside the house.

"Oh it's okay,the food is over there and Troy is in the living room." Lisa said nicely before heading over to Sara.

Kaitlyn smirked and walked over to Troy. She frowned at the sight she saw. Troy was making out with a girl on the couch.

She walked over to them and tapped Troy on the shoulder.

Troy turned around and when he saw Kaitlyn he jumped a little.

"Hey Kaitlyn how are you." Troy asked standing up with Sharpay and taking her hand.

"Oh I'm doing great. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." She asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Sharpay." Troy said smiling down at Sharpay.

"Hi it's nice meeting you." Sharpay said smiling and sticking out her hand.

[sharpay doesn't know she is troy's ex.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said with a frown on her face then turning back to Troy with a smile on her face.

"So Troy do you want to dance?" She asked taking his other hand and smiling sweetly at him.

Sharpay just kept looking between Kaitlyn and Troy. She didn't know why Kaitlyn didn't like her but she shook the thought off and put on a ake smile.

"Um actually I was going to dance with Shar." Troy said while getting his hand out of hers.

"But we haven't talked since we broke up and I wanted to catch up a little." She said smiling at him.

Sharpay's eyes widened when she said "broke up" she had no clue they had dated. Sharpay could tell that Kaitlyn wanted to get back together with Troy just by the way she acted towards her and towards Troy.

Sharpay decided that if she wanted Kaitlyn to like her and possibly get over Troy she should let her dance with him just once.

"It's okay Troy you can go dance with her I am going to find Ry." Sharpay said kissing him on the cheek and then walking off.

"Um okay Shar I'll see you later." Troy said sadly as he watched her walk off.

"Come on Troy let's go." Kaitlyn said happy that Sharpay left so she could "talk" to Troy.

Troy slowly walked out behind Kaitlyn wishing that Sharpay was there instead.

"So I have to ask, why did we brake up Troy I mean I thought you liked me."

Troy sighed " I did like you but I love Shar more than anything in the whole world." Troy said smiling at the thought of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Troy I could be so much better then her and you know it." She said before grabbing his face and kissing him. He tried to pull away but she was much stronger then when he was dating her before. He still didn't give up trying to pull away but nothing worked.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked from behind them tears streaming down her face.

Troy finally pushed her off of him and he turned around to see Sharpay running up the stars.

"Sharpay wait!" Troy yelled running after her.

"Um Kaitlyn maybe you should leave." Lisa said trying to sound nice but inside she was very mad because she was trying to brake up Troy and Shar.

"Fine but tell Troy I don't want to talk to him anymore." She said walking out the door.

-

Troy finally found Sharpay in his room crying into his pillow. It broke his heart to see her crying especially because it was his fault.

"Shar I swear I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I couldn't get her off. I tried to but she was really strong." Troy tried to tell her. He sat down next to her and started to rub her back slowly.

Sharpay sat up and looked at Troy in the eyes. She could see how guilty he was and she could tell that he was truly sorry.

"It's okay Troy, just please don't let it happen again." She said smiling a little at him. She couldn't stand to stay upset at him for long, she loved him too much.

"I promise I love you Shar." Troy said smiling at her and moving a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Troy." Sharpay said before kissing him on the lips. She put her arms around his neck while he put his arms around her waist. Troy deepened the kiss and they fell back on the bed. Troy was about to put his hands slightly up her shirt when the opened.

"Troy and Sharpay what do you think you are doing up here." Lisa asked walking over to the two. She wasn't really mad though but she wanted to see how they handled the situation.

"Um we were just um" Troy tried to talk but he was way too nervous to speak.

"It's okay just don't go too far, but anyway it is time for dinner so get down there." Lisa said walking out the door but keeping it open.

"That was awkward." Sharpay said giggling.

"Yes it was but come on I'm hungry." Troy said standing up and taking her hand.

"Okay let's go." Sharpay said smiling widely while walking out with Troy.

-

AN: Hey, I hope you all liked this one-shot. Please review it really means a lot to me! Also thank you all who reviewed for the last one-shot you guys rock!

CreeksideLovesZashley


	5. New Year

Title: New Year 

Summery: Troy and Sharpay spend New Years together while their parents go out to a New Years party.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wish I did!

AN: Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. I have been really busy. Thank you all who reviewed for the last one-shot! I hope you like this one!

Sharpay's House:

It was 10 o'clock and the Evans and Boltons were just leaving the house. They were going to a New Years party. When they left the house Troy looked at down at Sharpay and smiled.

"So what do you want to do until midnight?" Troy asked putting his arm around her waist.

"How about we watch a movie." Sharpay said smiling up at him.

"Sure you go pick the movie and I will make the popcorn." Troy said walking to the kitchen.

Sharpay smiled and walked into the living room. As she was looking through the movies she found the perfect one. She got up and put it in the dvd player just as Troy walked in.

"What movie did you pick?" Troy asked curious to know what she picked.

"Center Stage. I love this movie." Sharpay said smiling and sitting down next to Troy. He put his arm around her and kissed her head before turning to watch the movie. Sharpay smiled and layed her head down on his shoulder watching the movie.

-

"I love this part of the movie. I wish I could dance like that." Sharpay said watching as the main characters danced at the end of the movie.

"They are really good, but I'm sure you could dance like that too." Troy said still watching the movie.

"Maybe someday if I practiced enough." Sharpay said wishing she could be as good as them.

"Don't worry I know you will." Troy said kissing her softly on the cheek.

-

Troy and Sharpay were watching as the ball was dropping. It was only 10 seconds left until New Year.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Happy New Year Shar." Troy said taking her hands in his.

"Happy New Year Troy." Sharpay said leaning into kiss him. He happily kissed back while wrapping his arms around her waist while she wrapped her hands behind his neck.

They pulled apart for air smiling and staring into eachothers eyes.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too Shar."

AN: I hope you liked this one. It is short but I will try and make the others longer. Please review! It means a lot to me!


	6. Valentines Day

Title: Valentines Day 

Summery: Troy and Sharpay spend Valentines day together! It is also their one year anniversary!

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any characters in it! I'm still wishing I did though!

AN: I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. My computer wouldn't let me get online so I couldn't post it until today. I hope you like this one-shot!

Troy and Sharpay walked into school with big smiles on their faces. Today was Valentines Day but was also their anniversary. They had gotten together one year ago on this day.

Troy was most excited about after school today because he had the whole night planned. He was going to take her to her favorate restaurant Carrabas.[It is an italian restaurant in my town. I love it. After that he was going to take her for a walk on the beach and give her the present he got for her.

When Sharpay went to her locker and opened it a rose fell out with a note attached to it. She opened the note and it said:

Dear Sharpay,

This is just a little present for you.

I can't wait for tonight, I hope you like what I have planned.

Love,

Troy

P.S. I know your going to ask about what we're doing tonight but you have to wait.

Sharpay smiled as she read it. She looked up to see Troy standing in front of the locker next to hers.

"Are you sure I can't find out now, because I really want to know and…"

"I'm not going to tell you so you can stop asking." Troy said smiling at her. He took her hand and they went to class.

[I'm going to skip the rest of school because nothing else really happens.

Sharpay was at home trying to decide on what to wear. She knew she needed to wear something nice because Troy told her they were going somewhere nice.

After about an hour she was finally ready. Her hair was down and curled a little. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a top that had sparkles all over it.[ I don't really know how to describe it but it is the outfit she wore at the AMA's.

"Shar, Troy is here." Ryan yelled from downstairs.

"Coming" Sharpay said grabbing her purse and walking out of her room.

When she walked down the stairs Troy was speechless.

"Hi Troy." Sharpay said when she was down the stairs.

"Hi Shar, you look beautiful." Troy said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks so can you tell me where we're going now." Sharpay asked knowing what his answer would be.

"No, you have to wait but come on I made reservations for six." Troy said taking her hand and leading her to the car.

When they got to the restaurant Sharpay squealed happily.

"Oh my gosh I love this place thank you so much Troy" Sharpay said as she got out of the car and hugged Troy.

"I knew you would love it." Troy said smiling as he watched her jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Come on lets go." Sharpay said dragging Troy into the restaurant.

-

After they were done eating and Troy payed the check they walked back to the car.

"Thanks for the dinner Troy." Sharpay said sitting in the passenger's seat.

"You've thanked me like 20 times now." Troy said laughing at how much she has thanked him today.

"I know but that restaurant is really expensive and you payed for it and.." Sharpay began but Troy cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"It's fine Sharpay, but I have somewhere else I want to take you." Troy said driving down the road.

"Really where?" Sharpay asked excited to know where they were going.

"You'll see." Troy said smiling.

-

When they pulled up at the beach Sharpay smiled.

"What are we doing here." Sharpay asked getting out of the car and walking with Troy to the beach.

"I just thought we could take a little walk on the beach." Troy said putting his arm around her waist.

"Aww, that's sweet." Sharpay said kissing his cheek and putting her head on his shoulder.

After about 15 minutes of walking Troy stopped and looked at Sharpay.

"Shar I have something to give you." Troy said pulling out a velvet box and handing it to her.

Sharpay opened the box and found beautiful silver bracelet with little silver hearts on it.

Sharpay looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Thank you Troy this is really beautiful." Sharpay said with love in her eyes.

Troy smiled, "Here let me help you put it on." Troy said taking the bracelet and clasping it together around her wrist.

"Happy Valentines Day Shar I love you." Troy said kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you too." Sharpay said smiling up at him.

AN: I hope you all liked this one-shot. I will try and update sooner next time but it won't be until some time next week because I am going to Disney for the Walt Disney World Christmas Day parade taping on Saturday and tomorrow I will be busy getting ready for it. Thank you to all that review these one-shots! It means a lot to me. The next chapter is going to be the 4th of July. It will also be the last chapter. Please review!


	7. Forth of July

Title: Forth of July 

Summery: Troy's parents are having a Forth of July party with the whole gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of homework all week and last week. I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is the last one. 

It was the forth of July and Troy's parents are holding a barbecue for Troy and the rest of the gang.

Right now Ryan and Gabriella are sitting on the chairs by the pool talking about school, friends, and teachers they liked and disliked. Chad and Taylor were helping Jack with the food and drinks.

Troy and Sharpay were in the pool talking until Sharpay made a joke about his hair and Troy splashed her. They ended up splashing eachother until Jack told them it was time to eat. Everyone sat down while Mr. and Mrs. Bolton put everything on the table.

-

After dinner it was starting to get dark out so they all got what they needed and drove down to the lake where they could see the fireworks more clearly.

When they got to the lake and set everything up Troy grabbed Sharpays hand and led her over to sit under a tree right in front of the lake.

Sharpay smiled at him, "It is really pretty here I wonder why I never noticed it before." Sharpay said looking at the big lake with the moonlight shining on it.

"Yea it is really nice out here, we should come out here more often." Troy said putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

Sharpay smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in too and just when they were about to kiss the fireworks started causing them to look up.

The fireworks set off all different colors like red, white, blue, green, just about all the colors you could think of. Troy pulled Sharpay tight in his arms not ever wanting to let go of her while he looked up at the sky.

Sharpay just smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She really loved him and knew they would one day be married. She smiled even bigger at the thought of them one day getting married.

After the big finale of the fireworks Troy looked down at Sharpay and smiled.

"I love you Shar." Troy said looking straight in her eyes.

"I love you too Troy." Sharpay said leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

Mr. and Mrs. Bolton just smiled at the two and knew just by looking at them they would be together forever.

AN: Hey, I hope you enjoyed this one! This is the last one but I will write more stories later! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed through the story:

0oIce Queeno0

Going2Alaska

CandyAnne

ZASHLEYfanFOREVER

Loveattack2021

Zashleysilver

Nrisley19892007

Stessa

Karemina

Thank you all again so much! I hope you enjoyed these and will hopefully read my other stories I have in mind!

CreeksideLovesZashley


End file.
